Because I am locked up
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: sometimes a nice game of truth and dare is all it takes..


_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and this time I don't even own the story line , A good friend of mine suggested this story would be funny to write and for others to read and I gave it a try, Let's see how you like it.

* * *

_

**Because I'm locked up**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

For the thirth time Makoto tried to open the door but in vain.''It has no use.'' She muttered in a sigh. ''It's locked.'' Usagi and Minako gave eachother a scared look after nodding and both trying to keep their tears from falling. Their first thought were just to transform into their senshi forms and to blow their way out of the school building. But with Naru and Umino being here that was a lot harder than it looked.

Haruka also muttered something under her breath. The other missed it but when they saw Michiru pinch her blonde friend they could already guess that whatever Haruka just said couldn't be anything but a nasty comment about the situation they were in. Setsuna just stood in a dark corner staring at the brunette and the boy that were keeping them from changing and to get the hell away from this place. The green haired woman couldn't believe it in the first place she actually got locked up in the same building as she worked. From Usagi, Minako or Haruka she could understand something like this but this happening to the great senshi of time, that was just too much. She smiled to herself when she saw Rei step to the front looking at the blonde princess with a smirk on her face. That look could only mean one thing...

And there it was. Just when the thought had left Setsuna's mind Rei started to point at Usagi and started yelling this was all the blonde's fault. The others just sweatdropped asking themselfs why they hadn't seen this one coming. ''This is all your fault , If you weren't such a scared person we wouldn't pull these kind of jokes on you. Usagi you should take the blame and get us out of this school building.'' The raven haired girl yelled. Usagi looked as if she was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

''Don't be such a mean person Rei !'' Umino yelled and jumped between the almost crying blonde and the angered raven haired girl. ''Tomorrow the school will open again and the teachers will free us and we can pretend nothing ever happened, let's just get some sleep now. The ground looks kind of welcoming in this classroom.''

''You are sick.'' Haruka said while rolling her eyes. She really didn't like the thought of spending the night on the floor. Especially since she had planned that today would be the day she would tell Michiru about her feelings for the aqua haired girl. Why out of all days did she have to get locked up in a school building on this day? She wouldn't have minded if it only were her and Michiru but to spend more than one hour with Rei and Usagi..Let's just say that facing Nehelenia didn't sound so bad anymore all of a sudden.

''Yes and plus the fact you are sick..'' Naru started.''It's friday evening, school opens at the monday. Do you want to spend the whole weekend here?'' Just when the last words had left the brunette's mouth Umino jumped away from the place he was standing and jumped on top of Naru.

''A whole weekend with you sounds wonderful! I knew you were feeling the same way...'' He couldn't even finish his sentence because before he could Naru pushed him off her and started to walk to the other side of the room.

'' Wow.'' Haruka said as she applaud the young boy. ''Not even Michiru is able to scare girls away that fast.'' For a moment Michiru seemed to be confused but when she understood Haruka was talking about the moment on which Michiru scared away every girl who came near the blonde tomboy she blushed and hit her friend.

'' Haruka that's so not true.I'm not scaring anyone away. I tell you they are just overreacting.'' All inner senshi rolled their eyes and even Naru who didn't know the two outer senshi very well knew both Haruka and Michiru had the hots for eachother. She just wondered of they had realised it themselfs yet.

Finally Ami who had been quiet the whole time stepped away from the wall she was standing against with a smile on her face. But something was different. Somehow that smile had lost it's innocence and it looked now as if she had planned something horrible for them. ''What about a nice game ?'' She asked suprising everyone of them. It wasn't anything like Ami to suggest something like that.

'' Ami I know you must be in deep panic but don't worry. We'll get out of here before we've breathed up all the air in this room and die!'' Minako yelled as she shook the blue haired girl who rolled her eyes.

'' Minako something like that won't happen here. It's not an elevator and i'm not in deep panic as you put so nicely. I'm just in the mood for a game.'' Ami replied. Minako stopped shaking her friend and let go.

'' Ami, all due respect. We are in a science room, what game can we possibly play here ?'' Makoto asked but before she could ask anything else Haruka grabbed her from behind and covered the brunette's mouth with one hand.

''Please Makoto , do NOT ask them something like that. The last time I asked Usagi what she wanted to do I ended up playing...'' But this time it was Haruka who got cut off by Usagi's scream.

'' TRUTH OR DARE!'' The blonde princess yelled earning a nod in reply from Ami and Minako. The others just sweatdropped and shook their heads hoping their opinion would make a difference. But they all knew that when usagi's mind was set there was no changing that. So without waiting for any further instructions they all sat down on the ground in a cirlce. Even Setsuna had decided to play along much to everyone's suprise.

''Fine fine..'' Usagi said as she looked around the circle to see who she could ask something first. Her eyes fell on Minako who stared back at her with a nervous look on her face as if she was hiding something. ''Minako , truth or dare ?'' The blonde princess asked. Minako didn't even think about it as she yelled she chose to do a 'dare.

Usagi smirked. This confirmed her suspicion. Minako was hiding something. But what ? ''Okay Minako, kiss the person you like the most in this room.'' The blonde princess said as she saw Minako turn pale. For a moment Usagi thought Minako would kiss Haruka but when the blonde goddess of love stood up and started to walk into Rei's and Makoto's direction she got curious. If it wasn't Haruka thne who was she going to kiss? Makoto ? Rei ?

Both Makoto and Rei looked up at the girl who stood in front of them looking down with a blush that covered her cheeks. ''I'm sorry.'' She then whispered before bending down and kissing the raven haired girl fully on the lips.

''Now that's suprising.'' Setsuna said as she gazed at the now two kissing girls. Somehow Rei hadn't pushed Minako away but instead of that she was now kissing the blonde back. After another minute they finally parted without looking at eachother. It was as if they were embarresed by their actions. When Minako sat down on her place in the circle again she took a deep breath before looking up at Haruka.

'' Haruka , truth or dare?'' The tomboy answered by saying she chose for the 'truth. Minako just nodded as she started to think of a question to ask. Then her eyes light up all of a sudden. ''Tell us Haruka, When are you going to tell Michiru you want her to be your girlfriend ?'' And for the first time the inners, as well as Setsuna, Hotaru, Umino and Naru got to the blonde tomboy blush.

The aqua haired girl just stared at Haruka who was now giving Minako a cold glare. Somehow she wanted to hear Haruka say Minako was just making up something and she really didn't want to be Michiru's girlfriend but on the other hand her heart as well as her mind were screaming for Haruka to say those words she longed to hear for such a long time now.

''Minako stop making up things.'' Haruka finally said. She was looking from Minako to the somehow dissapointed Michiru and back. ''Fine.'' The tomboy finally said after seeing all the others give her those 'Oh-don't-lie' looks. With that she turned her face to Michiru's and without even trying to talk her way out of this she cupped Michiru's face and kissed the smaller girl fully on the lips.Much to the blonde's suprise Michiru didn't even try to push her away or anything like that. Instead of that the smaller girl ascted rather fast by returning the kiss and letting Haruka's tongue enter her mouth. She didn't even seem to care about the fact everyone was looking at them.

Usagi took a deep breath while seeing this happen. It seemed all the truth and dare questions and tasks made people end up kissing. She was wondering who she'd end up kissing since Mamoru was no where to be seen. Rei just coughed trying to gain the attention of everyone including Haruka and Michiru who didn't stop kissing. ''Well..'' Rei said.''I guess I'll do the honor now since Haruka has her hands full at the moment.'' Everyone nodded and with that the raven haired girl looked around the circle trying to figure out who her victem would be. Her eyes fell on Ami who was reading a book she had found on the floor. Even though Ami had suggested to play this game it looked like the blue haired girl had no further interest in it. Oh she was going to pay for making them play this messed up game.

''Uh...'' Naru stammered while giving Umino a fearful look. ''I don't know Rei all that well but I do know that the smile she's holding on her face can't be good.'' The boy nodded while putting his glasses back on his nose.

''Ami, truth or dare.'' The raven haired girl asked causing Ami to look up at her with questioning eyes. Then her calm smile turned into a smirk as she answered she chose for 'Truth. ''Who took your virginity ?'' Rei asked feeling ashamed for asking that question. Ami just blushed while looking at Makoto as if to see it was the brunette who took away the last bit of innocence that she had left. But when all the senshi gazed at Makoto who was now blushing they knew enough. Usagi jumped up doing a crazy little dance. This was the best game ever. Not only did she find out her friend's deepest secrets but also could she make them do all kinds of crazy things without getting scolded for it. She couldn't wait til it would be her turn again. She wanted to make Setsuna do a silly dance or make Rei kiss or lick the floor. Oh yes, she really loved this game.

After a while Ami finally managed to control her blush and was able to speak again without making her words sound like a lousy excuse. Then she looked at Usagi. There had been something she wanted to know ever since a long time. She never had found the right time to ask the blonde princess this. Ofcourse Ami was aware of the fact Usagi could aswell pick 'dare' but something told her Usagi was too afraid to end up kissing someone so the chances of the small blonde picking 'truth' was so more obvious at the moment. ''Usagi , truth or dare..''

The blonde hesitated for a few seconds. She knew Ami would never make her kiss Rei or anyone else for that matter. But if she would pick 'dare' what could Ami make her do? No she was so much safer if she would pick the other option. With that on her mind she did as Ami had thought she would and chose 'truth' to be her option.

Ami smirked at this. Finally she could ask her question. The only question left was now, would Usagi tell the truth? She took a deep breath before Looking right into the blonde's eyes. This caught everyone's attention. It was obvious Ami was going to ask something that may be important to know to all of them. ''Tell me Usagi, if there would've been no such thing as our mission, would you still have picked Mamoru to be your lover or would you have chosen for Seiya?''

Everyone who had been watching Ami now were looking at Usagi. Even Haruka and Michiru had stopped kissing for this one time. Usagi smiled happily as if she had feared another question would've come out of Ami's mouth. Then she shook her head. ''Oh silly silly Ami. If I had a choice and I wouldn't have to be with Mamoru because of the future I wouldn't be with any of those two. Not only because we only met Seiya because Galaxia destroyed her home world but because there's someone else I love already.'' The senshi waited for the rest of Usagi's answer which never came much to their dismay. They wanted to know who , who was this person who had won over the blonde's heart?

Naru and Umino just sat there , trying to figure out what the hell Ami's question was about. What mission, Who was Seiya and who did Usagi like? Ami just smiled when she saw the two confused looks on the brunette's and the boy's faces. She had known they were here wondering what her question would be about and that's why she had asked Usagi the question like it was nothing special but like a plain and normal thing to ask. Also Ami seemed to be satisfied with her answer. This was written on her face clearly.

''Good answer.'' Haruka said with a relieved look on her face.''For a moment I was afraid you would pick Seiya and...'' She was cut off by Michiru who placed one of her fingers on the blonde's lips letting Haruka know it was better to not finish that sentence. The aqua haired girl, as well as Makoto and Rei were very aware that when it came to Seiya only bad words could come out of the blonde's mouth.

'' Who is Seiya?'' Naru finally asked. She had to know what she was missing here.

Haruka looked up at the brunette wondering what to say but much to her relieve Rei was one step ahead of her. ''Seiya...we said Seiya? Oh sorry we meant saiyan, from the dragonball Z show, we are all big fans.'' All the other senshi nodded their heads , except for one of them.

'' No I'm not!'' Minako yelped. ''I hate that show ever since they killed of that hot and sexy android 17!'' Everyone sweatdropped at this. Sometimes it would be better for Minako to shut her mouth unless she would say something that would make sence. Naru just shook her head deciding to let it pass this time. But she would find out soon.

Setsuna just stared at the senshi and the two mortals with a shocked look on her face. The senshi were this close to getting exposed as Senshi. When would they finally learn to keep their mouths shut for once. Not to mention how suprised she was by Ami asking that question. After all she was suppossed to be the smart one among them. Even Haruka knew better.

Usagi shook her head. ''Let's just go on with the game and wait until we will finally get rescued.'' At this point everyone agreed with the blonde princess. Even though they didn't like playing this game they knew it was better to get out of the conversation as soon as possible.''Good, Umino truth or dare?'' She decided she would wait a little bit longer before making Setsuna dance or making Rei look like a complete fool.

''Truth!'' The boy yelled quickly while feeling a bit nervous.

The grin on Usagi's lips grew even wider making it clear for everyone she had one of those master questions only she could ask. ''Umino tell us your deepest, darkest and best kept secret ever.''

The boy seemed relieved for one moment but then he started to turn red.''My deepest, darkest and best kept secret ever is...I love Ballet and I even have my own pink and beautiful outfit...'' With that said he fainted.

'' Wow...'' Makoto said. ''I would've lied.'' And just when they were about to point out to Minako she could ask a question or dare someone instead of the unconscious boy the door of the classroom flew open revealing more than ten police men who pointed their guns at the young teenagers. One of the police men walked over to Setsuna was was the closest to him and tried to handcuff the green haired woman who stepped aside, twirled around and elegantly knocked the man out. All the others looked at Setsuna with disbelieving looks on their faces. Did Setsuna, the always calm and reserved senshi, just knocked out a police officer?

''Hands up, all of you!'' One of the men yelled pointing his gun at Haruka who was close to attacking the poor man. ''You are all under arrest for breaking into this school building and making a lot of noise causing the people who live in the neigboorhood to wake up from their well deserved sleep.''

'' We're getting arrested for that?'' Michiru asked a bit afraid. ''Are that the charges pressed against us, that's not fair. We got locked into the school and about that making noise thing...that was Usagi.'' When it seemed Michiru caught the police man's attention she went on with her explaination. ''You see we decided to pull a joke on her. We never knew she would scream so loud. I mean how many people would actually be scared of Minako wearing too much make up making her look like a overdone barbie doll?'' When she mentioned Minako she pointed at the blonde goddess of love who blushed.

'' I see...'' The man said gesturing all other police men to lower their guns. These girls were obviously innocent and not able to do anything harmful. ''Well we will let you go off with just a warning this time.'' She started but then he gazed over at the green haired woman who had just knocked out one of his men. ''But you, you are under arrest for knocking out a police officer.''

'' He tried to touch me without even knowing for sure I was going to harm any of you.'' Setsuna stated calmly. ''If you arrest me for that i'll make sure you and every other person who is working for your department will end up in court. Not to mention i'll make sure the judge is a friend of mine.'' The police man who just wanted to handcuff the green haired woman swallowed hard before burting out into a fake laughter.

''I was just kidding, ofcourse you can go too.'' He said before stepping aside and letting all the girls walk out of the classroom. After the last one was out her closed the door behind his back again not noticing the young and unconscious boy who still lay on the floor.

''So tell me...'' Rei started when she had finally catched up with Usagi. ''Who exactly is this person you like so much?''

Usagi just smiled not answering the raven haired girl's question. After all , they still had a mission and she still had a destiny to live up. But most important, why would she answer Rei that question when the senshi of war and fire didn't even admit her own feelings for Minako? No, this time Usagi was going to hide her real feelings for a certain senshi she loved so dearly.

''Hey !'' Rei yelled after the blonde when Usagi suddenly walked further leaving the raven haired girl behind. ''I'll find out anyway!''

'' No you won't..'' Setsuna's voice came from behind her causing Rei to turn around to a green haired woman who was smirking.''You will never find out Rei, you wanna know why? Because we have a destiny and because Usagi is with Mamoru now. She isn't going to tell you for the same reason why you are not telling Minako about your feelings, your true feelings for her...''

'' Because she is afraid ?'' Rei asked the taller woman who shook her head.

''Look deep inside of you Rei, you'll understand it sooner or later.'' And with that said Setsuna brushed past the younger girl and walked out of the school building leaving Rei behind all lost and confused. Now there was no doubt anymore, she would find out who it was Usagi liked!

Setsuna just smiled sadly to herself. _'Maybe in another life my love , when there are no such things as sailor senshi and missions..._' She thought to herself not knowing the exact same words haunted Usagi's mind...

**The end**


End file.
